


ART FOR: The Rescue Job

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [25]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Blackpoole had abducted Parker, Eliot and Hardison. With Sterling’s help, Nate and Sophie must find a way to rescue them before it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART FOR: The Rescue Job

Here's the art I have created for this story. I do hope the writer enjoys it.

 


End file.
